Just A Hershey Kiss
by KissxMexInxThexRain
Summary: Oliver and Lilly are stuck at school on a Friday, and they are trying to just survive without annoying eachother. Will they find something they never expected? Loliver.


**(A/N: This is my first One-Shot, so i hope you like it.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

** Lillys POV:**

I was walking around school, with my doughnut of a friend Oliver. It was 12: 13 A.M. on a Friday and I have no cell phone service in this stupid school.

I Think i was going insane. Oliver seemed quiter than usual, I wonder if he is okay.

This was all his fault. We were stuck in here though. hmph.

" I hate this. I hate, hate, hate this. This is all your fault. " I said.

" No it is not Lills, who was the one that got us stuck in this place. " Oliver said.

" Well let me think about that, um... you. So, it was still your fault! Your the reason I am here walking in the middle of school, on a Friday night, way after curfew.  
because you forgot your stupid Lab Sheet in Mrs. StupidHead Kunkles classroom!! I said, shouting at him. He looked alittle taken back by the yelling. We never really fought, because we have been best friends since the first day of pre-k, but lately he has been acting wierd. " Sorry Ollie, its just I should be on the date of my life, with the guy of my dreams... Matt " I said Dreamily.

" Ugh! Whatever Lills. Im sorry, I guess we should try and find a way out of here. . "

** Olivers POV:**

Lilly has no idea how I feel, I feel terrible. Its just me and Lilly haven't hung out lately, and its just because I have feelings for her that a friend should have towards another friends and have been avoiding her. I just wanted to spend time with her and on our way out of school this happens? great.

" Lilly? " I said sounding worried.

" Yes Ollie? " she said.

" Are you cold, because you are shaking? "

" No Ollie, i'm just a bit scared thats all." " Don't worry Lilly-Pad everythings gunna be fine. Although I am totally starving right now. We should go raid the Cafateria.

" Okey-Dokey, and one more thing. Dont call me Lilly-Pad , ever again Oken. "

" Whatever you say Truscott, whatever you say."

I can't stop staring at how beautiful her long blonde hair is, and how blue her Blue eyes. GAH! Oken stop thinking like that. She is your best friend.

** No Ones POV:**

Lilly was getting tired and could hardly walk. It was about 1:30 A.M. and they still havent found a way out.

" Oliver, I am so tired I need sleep! I think I might just die." Lilly said.

" Lilly, Im SO tired and I think I might just DIE too " Oliver said mocking Lilly. She hit him, and starting laughing so hard because he screamed like a girl.

" Ollie is a baby, Ollie is a baby! " Lilly shouted.

" I am not, that just really hurt."

" You know what Oliver Oscar Oken? "

"What Lillian Rose Truscott?"

" Im going to get you. I'll give you a head start. One... two...three...four...five...six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Lilly said loudly.

Oliver started running down the hall, and Lilly chased after him. She finally caught up with him, and jumped on his back.

She fell on the floor after Oliver started to poke her in the sides. He began to tickle her, and all she could do was laugh.

"Oliver...please.. s-stop.." Lilly gasped.

"Hmm, no." Oliver laughed at her.

Soon there faces were inches apart, and Oliver stopped tickling her just to look into her eyes.

"Umm, I have to use the bathroom." Lilly shot up and dashed to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, she was splashing water on her face talking to herself.

"Lilly, Listen to yourself, you can't like him. Its OLIVER. your doughnut. Oh gosh. I so like him, and now its gunna be all awkward between us, but i have to tell him. Bestfriends don't keep secrets from eachother" Lilly whispering to herself, pacing back and forth in the bathroom.

"Maybe, I should go see if hes okay."

Lilly walks out of the bathroom to find Oliver laydown on the floor infront of the lockers.

"Ollie? I have to tell you something. " Debating weather she should tell him.

"Yeah, anything Lills, you know you can tell me anything. "

"IthinkImightlikeyou. " Lilly said really fast, hoping he didnt hear her.

"IthinkImightlikeyoutoo" Oliver said not looking directly at her.

" Wait, what.. I always thought you thought of me as a friend, because I kind of over heard you saying 'I would never like Lilly as more than a friend' when those guys were making fun of you. " Lilly said quitely.

" Lills I have liked you for a very long time, I just didnt want other people to tell you before I did. "

" oh okay.. and Ollie, can you one last thing before I fall asleep"

" Sure, anything. " Oliver said .

Lilly reached over to Oliver like she was about to kiss him, and then all of a sudden reached into his pocket and pulled out a hershey kiss, because she knew he always has candy in his pocket.

" I just wanted a kiss" Lilly Smirked

Oliver looked alittle shocked, but then thought of a way to get even with her.

"Fine, then you'll get one." Oliver said with a big smile on his face. He grabbed Lilly and kissed her, and after a few seconds let go of her.

"About time." Lilly said after a few seconds of silence, quitely drifting to sleep.

(A/N: Thanks guys, I hope you liked it. Review everyone! )


End file.
